


Nostalgia

by bunboy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Music AU, Music shop, adding tags and ratings if necessary as the story continues, midotaka - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunboy/pseuds/bunboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, Takao was lost deep in another world.</p>
<p>Takao works in a music shop and Midorima is a regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to click through. The chapters will be kept relatively short, because that's kind of the purpose of the flow of this fiction, but I will try and update more recently, without any fixed schedule. I'm a mess, I have no idea what I'm doing 99% of the time. I'm just feeling my way through, don't expect anything of me. Enjoy!
> 
> ***
> 
> Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
> You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way  
> Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
> Waiting for someone or something to show you the way

The first time, Takao was lost deep in another world. Headphones pulled over his ears, one hand rummaging through a pile of old vinyls that had been lying in the storage room for days now, the other drumming eagerly to the beat of the music blasting out of the speakers.

After filing CDs into alphabetical order and into the right shelves for an entire afternoon, on top of going to school in the morning, he was slowly losing his focus on the task and since no one was around at the moment, thought that he could just distract himself with his own music instead of listening to the scratchy tootling of the old radio in the corner of the store that made him more tired than he already was anyways. It was a Friday afternoon and he liked the feeling of having control over the entire shop by himself. Though it wasn't big, it was stuffed and there was a cozy atmosphere between the cramped shelves and cluttered boxes on the floor, filled with all kinds of old and new CDs of any kind and genre, and it was the place Takao felt most comfortable at. Even if it was a lot of work keeping the shop in an organized state all by himself, he was glad he could help the owner, an old acquaintance of his dad from school days, restore the run down place after the man fell sick for quite some time a few months ago. Since then Takao grew so fond of the place that he immediately complied when the owner asked him to help out for some extra pocket money in the afternoons. Apparently he trusted Takao enough to leave the store in his hands now and to go out for business for a while.

Just when he thought some dark clouds pulled over his sunny spot by the shop window behind the counter all of a sudden, the left piece of his headphones was suddenly pulled away from his head rather unceremoniously and he jolted up in his seat in shock to be greeted by a tall shadow looming over his seat. A tall man was staring down at him with a clearly visible frown and furled eyebrows.

It took Takao a moment to regain his composure, thrown off by the strange appearance of the guy who had, of all things, green hair and also green, vibrant eyes, which were eying him with annoyance and impatience behind a black pair of half rim glasses and Takao knew he should probably hurry up before the guy decided to snap at him.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, I guess I got distracted", he said with a sheepish laugh and pulled the headphones down to his neck, showing a full teethed smile, whereupon the man quickly straightened himself up to his full length. The guy was tall, no doubt, but Takao knew he was probably just a high schooler like him by the looks of it, maybe a bit older if anything. People his age were usually easier to deal with, so he relaxed, letting out a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding. The guy was impressive nevertheless, his height excluded, he had an aura that made Takao's skin itch underneath and straighten up automatically because he felt like his presence was politely trying to crush him. His stern face looked mature and even though he looked calm, Takao couldn't help noticing the tension in his body.

"What can I do for you?", he asked with a slight cough as the other just continued to stare down at him, unimpressed by his apology and completely silent, and propped his elbow on the counter, resting his chin in his hand. Takao was an easy person to be around and the customers never took it for granted when he had to let them wait because of the amount of people in the shop, a phone call, being in the middle of lifting boxes around in the storage room or when he even dropped and broke something, because his charme, a beaming smile and some feinted interest was enough to take care of it and make them smile along.

"Where is the owner?" The man asked, voice calm but with certain bite and he looked around as if to prove his point.

Straight to the point, this guy. A smile wouldn't do here, Takao figured.

"Out, I'm sorry, I'll have to do for now. I'm rather new interior here so be easy on me. I'm Takao by the way", he tapped the little plate with his name, scribbled in capital letters, attached to his shirt twice "So? What's your issue?"

The green haired guy looked down to his name plate and squinted a bit, then looked up again, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it again, looking rather confused.

"I see", he managed after a while of scanning Takao over as if he didn't know what to do with this person in front of him at all.

"I'm, in fact, looking for one particular vinyl", he said in an overly professional manner, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose with a hand that was wrapped in white tape. Takao didn’t miss the strange accent he was using, but was being too confused by the sudden, raging curiosity swelling up inside and the thought of wanting to mess with this costumer for as long as possible.

 


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when you're out there  
> Without care,  
> Yeah, I was out of touch  
> But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
> I just knew too much

Takao never met a person as interesting as Midorima before and he was sure there were quite some strange people out there, especially in the wide world of musicians, and he knew a few considering his music tastes. His case was a different kind of strange though.

Midorima Shintarou regularly visited the shop in the afternoons, usually Fridays, every few weeks, sometimes more, and bought old CDs and vinyls of classical music, piano pieces or modern orchestra music. His choices were quite specific and Takao regularly had to comb through the boxes furthest behind in the storage room, sometimes even ordering things online, which was how he found out about the tall guy's name, as he had to fill in a form for doing so. He thought it was odd for someone, especially his age, to be interested in solely one genre and classical music with those kinds of specific choices every time on top of that. It was not his intention to question his costumers choices, but it was interesting, to say the least. Classical music was nice, surely, but he couldn't imagine himself exclusively indulging in it. Takao liked variation and change and was always looking for new styles to discover and jam out to depending on his mood.

Midorima was not a man of many words and all the times he visited he just said what was necessary. Takao tried pulling him into a little chit-chat from time to time, mostly because he was bored or out of curiosity, but the other was a hard case, always that stern look on his face that made it hard to know what he was thinking and that polite tone, the strange accent.. He was nothing like the average high-schooler, but Takao made it his challenge to get some high-schooler-like reactions out of Midorima and in his head already started calling him "Shin-chan".

 

The second memorable time Shin-chan entered the shop was after 3 months when he was carrying a huge plush toy under his arm while walking through the shop doors. When Takao peeked curiously over the counter at the jingle of the doorbell and asked what it was about when Shin-chan feinted ignorance, he hmph'ed and declared it was "the Lucky Item for Cancer for the day" and "Cancer ranked fifth today so what Oha-Asa had decided was the best course of action if he wanted to be successful today", while adjusting his glasses, like it was the most natural thing and Takao was an idiot for not knowing that fact.

Takao hummed and nodded his head acknowledging, but his expression didn't hide his amusement and the awe he had for the courage of carrying that thing around, as an almost two meter tall giant with green hair, who stood out enough even without this equally giant, ridiculous plush toy.

"Cute", he simply said and Midorima made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, looking down to the floor, then to a point far somewhere to his right and clutched the thing tighter, making its head bend a probably really unhealthy angle and Takao wasn't quite sure himself if he meant the stupid plush toy or the fact this ridiculously tall but endearingly shy and awkward person was carrying it.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I lost my mind  
> There was something so pleasant about that place.  
> Even your emotions had an echo  
> In so much space


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stop and I stare too much  
> Afraid that I care too much  
> And I hardly dare to touch  
> For fear that the spell may be broken

The third time was when Takao was sleepily organizing CD's in the Top Charts section on an early Saturday morning with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand and Midorima walked through the door, greeting him politely, then walking over to him and starting to browse through the same shelf. Takao side-eyed him curiously, asking himself what Shin-chan could possibly want in this for him uncharacteristic section of the shop and observed his hands at work all the while. He was used to seeing the fingers of one of them securely wrapped in bandages now. It didn't seem much of a strange thing at first, he could've had just injured his fingers, so he didn't question it, but he doubted that was actually the case after such a long period of time of always seeing them taped neatly. It also didn't seem like he had a long term injury, as he could move those ridiculously long fingers perfectly, maybe a little too perfectly as Takao thought, swiftly scanning through the CD's back and forth in their racks, occasionally pulling one out to look at it.

 

"What are you looking for, Shin-chan?", he finally asked, eyes fixed on his own work, but smirking mischievously as he could perfectly sense the jolt that went through Shin-chan, resulting in him fumbling and finally dropping the CD cover he was holding, then adjusting his glasses, flustered.

"Shin-ch-", the other repeated but stumbled over the second half, decided against saying it out loud with a "hmpf".

"Could you, in fact, please not call me that absurd name", he said, not a question, but a demand and Takao chuckled lightly, picking up the CD and turning around, slightly leaning against the shelf with his shoulder and head and handing him the CD back while blinking up at the giant's face.

"Aww, come on. You come here quite often for quite some time now, so I thought I'd give my special costumer a special name. It's cute, don't you think?"

"No."

 

”So, what can I do for you today, Shin-chan?” A yawn escaped him and he rubbed his eyes while excusing himself - he just felt like it was necessary in front of a person like Midorima - then took a sip of his chocolate, which, he thought, should probably rather have been a coffee in his current state. Even though he knew the night before he had to wake up at 8 am to open the shop at 9, he just couldn’t bring himself to go to bed early on a Friday evening. He didn't do anything in particular, just lazed around in his room and listened to some music while playing some games and eating snacks all day to enjoy his free time to relax at least a bit, since the past week had left him exhausted to the bones. Summer holidays were right around the corner and that meant he had to study for the upcoming final exams in addition to his work in the shop, which he enjoyed too much (plus he needed the money) to pass up on. So he had no choice but to stay up late or wake up at an ungodly hour to squeeze hardcore study sessions in between everything. And because the mental stress of upcoming finals was something his mind couldn't handle while sleeping, even though he knew he remembered everything, his remaining hours of rest were spent making himself crazy over failing his classes and imagining all the things that could go wrong in his future.

Midorima didn't respond, just looked at him frowning, as if Takao just said something highly disapproving and scanned the boy in front of him thoroughly from head to toe. Takao felt a tinge of embarrassment at those calculating eyes scanning him this close up and reflexively straightened up his posture and tugged at his shirt hanging out of his pants on one side.

”I recommend a full 8 hours of sleep. Organizing your day and keeping a schedule should in fact be a priority of yours”, he said, eyes averting and focusing on the backside of the CD in his hand. Takao just stared at his profile for a while, in the back of his mind admiring how calm he looked with his usually so sharp eyes cast downward, casually looking at the object in his hands and how his bangs falling forward and making his head tip a tad to the side to avoid getting them in his eyes made him look boyish and endearing, yet so normal for once, the superior air around him missing from his presence. Takao only noticed now that he was wearing casual clothes instead of his uniform.

Midorima’s eyes perked up and Takao felt himself break out in a light sweat at being caught staring while thinking those embarrassing thoughts, like Midorima had somehow read his mind.

 

”What?”, Takao asked flustered, fidgeting with his mug under Midorima’s intense gaze, already having forgotten what Midorima had even said before. He was way too close, he thought. He looked too horrible today for him or anyone to be this close.

Midorima looked back at his hands, idly scratching at some spot on the cover.

”You look tired.”

”Oh.” Takao said, thinking ‘Yes. I must look like shit’ and took a sip of his mug in an attempt to cover his face, but involuntarily smiled at the taste of the content reminding him of not having poured himself any coffee today.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you'd expect to be  
> Having effect on me  
> Pass undetectedly  
> But everyone knows what has got me  
> Takes me completely

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any mistakes, you can eat them for breakfast tomorrow. breakfast is, in fact, the most important meal of the day after all.


End file.
